


Sun Spots

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles and his freckles, Sunburn, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, it fucks the pale ones up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets badly sunburned. Derek helps heal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).

"You know, there is such a thing as sun block." Derek glared at the bottle of aloe being shoved at him. 

Stiles was very insistent. He was also lobster-red. He and everyone else (meaning Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and Erica) had all gone to the beach the day before. Derek, Peter and Cora had stayed in Beacon Hills being "brooding Hales," or so Stiles had dubbed them. (In actuality, Peter and Cora were both dating people and were busy. Derek was the only brooding one.) Stiles had come home with about two hundred pictures, sand smoothed sea shells and sunburns on 75% of his scrawny body.

"I wore some sun block," Stiles said, chasing him with the aloe now, since Derek was backing away. "I was just having too much fun and forgot to reapply after the fifth time. It's not my fault that instead of tanning I just catch on fire."

Derek felt the backs of his knees bump the couch and now he had no more room to back away without vaulting over it. He rolled his eyes and snatched the aloe away from the brat in front of him. "Fine!" he bit out. Almost five years of kind-of-sort-of friendship still didn't mean that he could be called anything more than tolerant of Stiles's special brand of harassment.

Stiles grinned brilliantly at him, and all questions as to why he wasn't bothering _someone else_ with this died on Derek's tongue. Dammit, his resistance always failed when faced with that smile. "Awesome, thanks," Stiles said as he started to gingerly pull up his shirt. "I can get everywhere but my back and shoulders." He winced as his arms lifted over his head.

Derek stepped forward, knowing that the burned skin stretching and wrinkling with Stiles's movements must hurt like a bitch. He set the aloe on the coffee table before helping Stiles out of his shirt, making sure the fabric didn't drag against his aggravated skin. He had to cringe in sympathy when the true redness of Stiles's upper body was revealed. He looked like someone had slow roasted him on a spit. 

"Jesus, Stiles," he said as he stepped to the side and pointed to the couch. "Sit down."

Stiles obeyed, sitting down with his back facing Derek, and Derek settled behind him. "You should have come with us," Stiles was saying as Derek squirted some aloe onto his fingers and spread it across his hands. "I bet you're pretty good at beach volleyball since you're so ta—ah!—all." Stiles shivered as Derek spread the cool gel along his shoulder.

"I'm not a beach person," Derek grumbled at him, paying more attention to the fact that the sun abuse had brought out a blanket of dark freckles along Stiles's shoulders. It would probably have been more attractive if he weren't violently red as well, but it was interesting.

"You're not an anything person," Stiles shot back lightly, and Derek could hear the smile in his voice. "No, wait, you're a sit alone and mope person. Or a stand a distance away and stare menacingly person."

Derek rolled his eyes up before he got more aloe and continued covering Stiles's back. "I don't like heat," he clarified, running his fingers lightly across the back of Stiles's neck. Every time the pads of his fingers moved over a mole, he wanted to rub it with his thumb. Or lick it, which was kind of startling.

"Do you like cold?" Stiles asked, letting his head fall forward to rest his chin on his chest. His voice was thick, possibly sleepy, or more like he was enjoying this quite a bit.

"Yeah," Derek answered, his eyes following the line of Stiles's spine down. He had such a small waist, and his hipbones stuck out. He was probably underweight, but such a hyperactive person that took medicine with a side effect of suppressing appetite couldn't really help it. "I like snow."

"It doesn't snow much here," Stiles said, his voice barely above a murmur as Derek dragged his fingers down his back. 

"No, it doesn't," Derek replied, his fingers just barely touching the hem of Stiles's shorts. He swallowed and drew his hands away. "There," he said, clearing his throat. "Better?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, straightening and looking over his shoulder. "For now. It doesn't last long, but thanks."

Derek blinked at him, before he moved closer, unfolding his leg out from beneath him to bracket Stiles with his thighs. "Here, lean back," he said, and Stiles did after a moment of hesitation. Derek had removed his shirt when his loft had started heating up from the sun, and so the backs of Stiles's shoulders against his chest was a hot, tacky contact. He reached around him, grabbed Stile'ss hands and turned them palm up so he could lace their fingers together.

Stiles let out a soft gasp as Derek started pulling the heat from his body. His veins filled with fire, moving like branches of lightning up his arms, and as unpleasant as it was, he wanted to do this, wanted to hold onto Stiles and take away his pain. He didn't have any other excuse to take him in his embrace.

Stiles's head dropped back on Derek's shoulder, eyes closed and long lashes against his cheeks. Derek slowly loosened his grip, the first fading, and he just looked at him. The freckles across his cheeks and nose were more obvious, and Derek found himself wanting to greet them with kisses.

Stiles's eyes opened, finding Derek's, before they dropped down to look at his mouth. His pink tongue came out to wet his lips, before he jerked forward suddenly to startle Derek with a kiss. He didn't linger, instead drawing back to look back into Derek's eyes.

Derek stared.

Stiles smirked.

Derek huffed. 

Brat.

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate got really sunburned at the beach, and suddenly all I could think of was Stiles and his fair skin.


End file.
